


Bets & Wager's

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Caught, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Swimming Pools, feels??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "I'm going to remind you that the only reason I am doing this bet is because I am right." Tim spat at Jason as he moved around the wooden table, the map if the Scare crow's hideout in plain sight.Jason laughed, throwing his head back a bit. "Oh sure, yea, cause Tim Drake is the new Jesus. He know's all!" Tim glared at him, slamming his hands on the table, making Jason stop.Tim seethed through his teeth."Don't be a dick, Jay." Jason chuckled again, lighter this time, the he leaned on his hands, getting in Tim's face enough for the young to feel his breath on his cheek. Smirking Jason spoke."Okay then, replacement." Tim shuddered, Jason noticed. "We'll play it your way, but once you see that I'm right," He leaned in a bit more, too close for comfort."You finish your part of the deal by spending a night with me."





	Bets & Wager's

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little idea i got because i went swimming today so...
> 
> enjoy..?

"I'm going to remind you that the _only_ reason I am doing this bet is because I am _right._ " Tim spat at Jason as he moved around the wooden table, the map if the Scare crow's hideout in plain sight.

 

Jason laughed, throwing his head back a bit. "Oh sure, yea, cause Tim Drake is the new _Jesus_. He know's all!" Tim glared at him, slamming his hands on the table, making Jason stop.

 

Tim seethed through his teeth. 

 

"Don't be a dick, Jay." Jason chuckled again, lighter this time, the he leaned on his hands, getting in Tim's face enough for the young to feel his breath on his cheek. Smirking Jason spoke.

 

"Okay then, _replacement._ " Tim shuddered, Jason noticed. "We'll play it your way, but once you see that I'm right," He leaned in a bit more, too close for comfort.

 

"You finish your part of the deal by spending a _night_ with me."

 

 

 

 

 

Red Robin sighed as he sat on top of a roof on a building. It was right across from where Scare Crow was, well, at least that's where _Jason_ said he was. That's where the two men found themselves where they were.

 

Jason had said that he knew where Scare Crow was, Tim didn't believe him mainly because Jason was an idiot and he had been searching for Crow for _months_ and hadn't found _anything._  

 

Guess fate had other plans.

 

"Hood." Jason turned to Tim as the younger shut his computer. "There here..." He said, hesitantly and growled as he could practically feel Jason's smirk as he laughed loudly. "Now, let's just get down there and let's just go home." Tim knew Jason was still smirking, even as he took out his grappling hook and blasted into the old warehouse.

 

Instantly, men with guns surrounded him, and while Tim was still waiting for Red Hood to _get his ass down here_ , he took out his smoke pellets and threw them onto the ground. 

 

Smoke soon covered the room, letting Tim take out most of the men, until he heard a loud and familiar _'fuck!'._ Tim rolled his eyes and one of the men were thrown towards his direction, laying on the ground and bleeding from the leg cause of a stab wound no doubt. 

 

Tim turned towards where he saw Scare crow last, but the man was nowhere to be seen. He sighed even as the smoke cleared and Jason walked over to Tim, wrapping a hand around his waist.

 

"Know you get to spend the night with me." Tim huffed.

 

"No." 

 

"What?!"

 

Tim looked at him, smirking. "We never did a handshake or anything." Jason growled, taking Tim and throwing him over his shoulder, making the younger gasp.

 

"HOOD!" Jason just laughed again.

 

 

 

 

 

It was probably about 20 minutes later that they ended up at a hotel, a good one at that. Jason walked in, gun in hand and as soon as the two were in sight, Jason shot a few warning shots into the air. 

 

"Everyone out!" He shouted, and as soon as he did, people went rushing past them and out of the building. Soon, they were the only two left in there.

 

"Jason!" Tim shouted, slapping his on the shoulder. "What the hell man!?" Jason just chuckled again, walking a flight of steps and into a room. 

 

Tim heard the sound of water splashing so he guessed they were in a pool room. Jason walked over to a chair and set Tim down carefully, clinging a little longer than he meant to. 

 

Jason looked at Tim, panting a bit as Tim's face was reddening the more Jason _stared at him like that_...

 

"J-Jay..." He stuttered. Jason snapped out the daze he was in and carefully stood up, walking over to a bag he pulled out and threw him a...

 

"Is this...a _girl's swimsuit?!_ " Tim shouted at Jason, glaring at him. "What the hell do you have these for?!" Jason turned around, crossing his arms and chuckling.

 

"Why not? I knew you were gonna loose the bet so I just prepared ahead of time." Tim stared, raising an eyebrow, confused on where Jason was going with this.

 

"Wait...but...why do you need a girl's swimsuit..?" Jason smirked at Tim, then he got what Jason was suggesting. "Oh _hell_ no, I'm _not_ wearing this!'" Jason laughed while shaking his head, then he walked over to Tim, slowly and like a predator was pouncing on their prey, he leaned towards Tim's face.

 

"But we made a deal remember...?" Tim gulped and he was sure Jason could hear it. "So..." Jason looked down and so did Tim as Jason's hand crawled it's way up Tim's thigh and where he was holding the bathing suit. "Why don't you don't yourself a favor and _put this thing on._ " Then he chuckled. "Or are you a chicken?" He whispered. Tim shuddered anyways.

 

"F-fine." He said, and that made Jason smile. "But...but as long as you don't tell anyone about this." Jason nodded, pretending to cross his heart as a promise.

 

"Promise, Robin's honor." He said, raising a hand. Tim sighed and got up to leave for the restroom,as Jason turned off the pool room's light.

 

 

 

 

"Tim?" Jason called, knocking on the pool restroom door. "You okay?" 

 

 _"I can't wear this..."_ Came a muffled voice from inside, making Jason sigh. 

 

"It's okay. You don't have to-" But the door was already opening, revealing Tim who's gaze was _anywhere_ but Jason's and face bright red.

 

Jason stared in awe as he looked at Tim, all red and practically lookin' like a _princess,_ he had to stop himself from groaning.

 

The suit he had got Tim was red, a two piece at that, with frizzles hanging from the top of the swimsuits bra and red laces hanging from the bottom piece.

 

"Quit.." Jason turned to look at Tim's face, which was almost as red's as the swimsuit it's self! "Quit staring at me like that..." Jason couldn't hold back the groan this time, making Tim snap his eyes up to look at him.

 

Jason stood up and walked over to Tim, grasping him by his hips (god did he look like a hot chick) and pulled him out of the bathroom, making the door shut loudly.

 

"God your so sexy." Jason whispered seductively, which in turn, made Tim shiver for like the _fourth_ time that night.

 

Jason lead them towards the pool as he let Tim go and wait by the edge of it. 

 

"Wait for me, I have to get my trunks on." About 2 minutes later, Jason shot out of the bathroom, wasting no time getting in the pool with Tim. He sat on small seat that was built into the pool and beckoned Tim to come over. Once the younger did, Jason pulled him up onto his lap.

 

They both stared at each other, waiting for the other's next move. 

 

Jason then surged forward, capturing Tim's mouth in a heated kiss. 

 

Tim reached and grasped Jason's black locks, letting his finger's roam around in his hair. The two groaned into each other's mouth, only a couple of times releasing for a breath before going back again and kissing.

 

Jason reached up and grabbed Tim's hair and pulling his head back so he could kiss and nip at his neck that bent oh so beautifully. 

 

Tim on the other hand, clung to Jason's hair like it was a _life line_. 

 

"Jay..holy _shit_.." He breathed, trying to compose himself. 

 

Jason on the other hand wasn't about going slow tonight. 

 

He bent down and kissed on his chest until he was down right by where Tim's top was. He nipped and growled at the piece of clothing like some animal, wanting it _off now_.

 

 _"Off._ " He growled. " _Get this thing off now._ " Tim breathed out a sigh and slowly, teasingly pulled off the top of the bathing suit, throwing it god knows where and held Jason's face in his hands.

 

Jason looked at him, both getting closer to each other as each moment passed, both clinging to each other like they would never each other _again_ , like it was the _end of the world_ , like the _stars_ were going to _disappear_.

 

The clung to one another like never before, even when _Dami_ had _died_ , even when _Bruce_ _disappeared_ , even when _Dick died_. Even though they were all alive, _(safe)_ now, it still hurt.

 

Tim was never one for emotional make outs. To be honest, he hadn't even been with a lot of people. I mean, there was Kon, Stephanie and Bart...but, it turns out they all just decided it would be better off if they were friends, and he agreed with them, he was never one for relationships anyways. But, Jason was so much _better_  , better than what he had with Kon,Steph and Bart. 

 

Jason was something _special_.

 

And Jason could agree. He was never one for relationships either. He had only ever been in a relationship with Kori and Roy. Those were the only two, and he couldn't just get together with some _random_ person, he was legally _dead_. 

 

The two were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the lights had turned on, until some one shouted at them.

 

"What the hell?!" The two instantly got off one another, turning to who was shouting at them, and turns out, it was Dick and Damian there in their Night Wing and Robin suits.

 

"What the-OW!" Damian shouted as Dick put a hand over his eyes, practically _slapping_ his hands on his face.

 

"Don't look!" Dick shouted, looking at Damian before looking back at Tim and Jason. "What're you guys doing?! And Tim," He pointed with his free hand, while the other one, Damian was practically _clawing_ at. "Why aren't you at home?! I thought you said you would try getting some sleep, and why are you making out with Jason!" Damian coughed. 

 

"No names, Grayson."

 

"Shut up." Dick growled at him. He looked back at the two. "What is going on!?

 

Jason cleared his throat, face red and everything. "T-There's nothing going on!" If Dick could face palm himself, he would.

 

" _Nothing. Going. On?_ You were _kissing_ him Jay!" Then he pointed at Tim. "And _Tim_ there are _huge_ hickey's on your neck!" Tim flushed and covered the bright purple bite mark on his neck. And Dick was past crazy at this point, clutching his head with his free had.

 

"Oh my gosh, Tim had sex, Tim had sex with Jason!" 

 

"We didn't have sex!" Jason and Tim shouted at the same time, making Damian burst out laughing behind his concealed eyes.

 

"Oh my gosh Drake! This is the most epic black mail ever!" 

 

Jason and Tim groaned, face palming. 

 

But Dick wasn't at all pleased. "If you two are in a relationship, you better not let B find out, and also it may get in the way of your work, also if this was just a one time thing to blow off some steam-"

 

"It's not only gonna be one time," Jason interrupted, cutting off Tim before he could get in the conversation. "and we weren't doing it to _'blow off steam'._ " 

 

"Then what were you _imbeciles_ doing?" Damian asked, smirking still.

 

It took the two a moment but. 

 

"Tim lost a bet."

"I lost a bet."

 

Jason and Tim explained at the same time, and as soon as they said that, Damian burst out laughing,falling onto the ground while Dick just stared, gaping.

 

"Oh my god! Ha! _JayTim!_ My new OTP is JayTim!"

Damian shouted all the way home until, Jason that is, smacked him upside the head.

 


End file.
